The invention relates to a repair kit and process for repairing damaged transmission housings. More particularly, the system of this invention enables reuse of a damaged housing which would otherwise have to be discarded due to a bore which has become enlarged or worn to the point that the housing is no longer serviceable or repairable by conventional means.
Automotive automatic transmissions conventionally contain a number of moving parts and pins which must be precisely fitted to other transmission components, often through a precisely positioned and dimensioned bore or other cooperating or connecting devices.
Various repair methods for repairing worn housings have heretofore been proposed. However, none of the methods have been successful in actual practice. For example, a worn part could be welded and a new bore drilled therethrough. However, this procedure has not proved to be practical due to the impossibility of correctly aligning the tools for redrilling, particularly, utilizing the tools present in the typical automotive repair shop.
In view of these limitations a need has existed for an improved system for repairing automotive transmission housings.